The Last Ones
by phonenix
Summary: Ace and Luffy are the last ones of their kind. with powers they didn't ask for, and a past that would have even the coldest person shed a tear, and a brother that has been with them since their hell started, will these brothers make it, or will their scars be to much to bare? slave AU. paring: AceLu. Mpreg in future chapters. Different devil fruit for Luffy. CONTAINS RAPE!
1. Destruction of a Home

***peaks head around the corner to check if the coast is clear*... *sighs in relief and walks out***

 **Hello, my lovely readers!... *pales and sweats* wait... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to doge the multiple sharp and pointy objects the readers are throwing at me* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! I HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!**

 **readers:*pause in their throwing***

 **Me:*trying to catch my breathe* huff, huff, huff... *clears throat* Now, I know you guys have waited very patiently for this story, so I want to thank you all :D *gives the audience some cookies* I have started college, and so I've been extremely busy with that, and I also had writers block :P not very fun.**

 **Luffy & Ace:*glaring a glare so fierce, it could kill a guy a million times over* **

**Me:*pales and faints at the look***

 **Sabo:*sighs* Phonenix does not own one piece *proceeds to drag me away***

 **Chopper:*following so that he can check up on me***

Five years ago, there was an Island located in the East Blue. On this Island, there were four different 'countries' each ruled by a mighty king. However, these 'countries' all lived in harmony. They were: the Fire Kingdom, the Ice kingdom, the Earth kingdom, and the Wind Kingdom.

Now, you might be thinking that these are strange names for kingdoms, and you would be right. If the inhabitants were human.

You see, this is a very special land. The people on this island can all shift into Dragons. Yes, you heard right. Dragons. Which kingdom you were born in dictated how your Dragon form looked, as well as what element you could control and breathe out.

It goes like this: Fire dragons can breathe and control fire; some can even control lava and even shoot it from their mouths. Ice dragons can shoot a barrage of ice shards and ice beams capable of freezing even the largest of tsunamis and some could even freeze small areas of molten lava, they also have control over ice that they did and did not create, they are also the ones who create blizzards. Earth dragons breathe mud and barrages of rock shards and some could even do sand, they have been known to cause massive landslides and creating sinkholes. Wind dragons breathe, well, wind, and can create powerful gusts of wind as well as small tornados and hurricanes.

The only catch is, they have to _at least_ have their wings and tail out before they can do these things.

And their powers weren't the only thing that divided them. Even the land in which the kingdoms were established on was different for each one.

For fire, it was mostly rock, with a few lakes and rivers of lava as well as fire "meadows" and two volcanoes. For ice, it was rock covered in heavy, dense ice and a few feet of snow, with some lakes and rivers kept unfrozen. For earth, it was a lot of rocks and dirt, and even some desert areas, this is where everyone got their food, they just had to trade with other countries to get what they wanted, which is also why everyone got along so well. For wind, it was the same as earth, only they had tornados that patched the place, but strangely, they never moved.

They all look like normal humans in their human form. However, there _is_ one way to tell them apart: their eye color, as well as the shape of their pupils.

The color of their eyes matches what element they control. Fire dragons have red eyes, ice dragons have pale blue eyes, earth dragons have light brown eyes, and wind dragons have pale green eyes. Their pupils made it look like they had snake eyes, but they insist that its dragon eyes.

The day was calm and clear in East Blue. Completely opposite of state that the Fire and Ice kingdoms were in here on Dragonic Island. The two neighboring countries were expecting new editions to the royal families. The queens of the two kingdoms were currently in labor with the princes. Maids and servants were rushing about, getting towels and blankets and hot water.

The queen of the fire kingdom had given birth to a beautiful baby boy when the sun was at its highest point in the sky.

The people of the fire land rejoiced, for not only was it new years, but it is said that when a baby in the fire kingdom is born when the sun is at its highest, he will be the most powerful fire dragon in existence. However, today was not only new years, but today the total Solar Eclipse is in effect. The people of the fire kingdom knew that, with the events that are in play, this baby would be more powerful than any other fire dragon born on this day, at this time.

The name given to this child is: Pyres D Ace.

He is the first baby that was born during a total Solar Eclipse

The queen of the ice kingdom did not give birth until a total Lunar Eclipse happened, and before midnight!

For the ice kingdom, there legend says that the most powerful were born during a full moon. However, there _is_ one night where a baby will become even _more_ powerful than those born during the full moon: those who are born during a Lunar Eclipse. However, like Ace, Luffy is the only one to be born during a total eclipse.

The queen, like the one in the fire kingdom, had a beautiful baby boy.

The name of this child is: Ices D Luffy.

The whole kingdom celebrated the birth of the two new princes, who they believed would be the powerful beings, even more than the famed Whitebeard.

Soon afterwards, however, they realized one very important thing: the government would no doubt try and take them to raise them as human weapons to be pitted against the most powerful of pirates.

The king and queen of both kingdoms, seeing as it was way too soon for Ace and Luffy to know what their dreams were, pleaded with their subjects to, under even the direst of situations, not reveal the existence, nor the circumstances, that the princes were born. The people of the land agreed in less than a second.

Ace and Luffy, now at the age of four, had started to learn how to transform into their different dragon forms, and how to use their elemental powers. Both of them were learning at an astonishingly fast paste. Learning the fighting move, or even how to turn a limb into its dragon version, within a few minutes. Of course, they didn't learn just how to fight and how to control their powers. No, they were also taught academics by the scholars of the island. Well, Ace and Luffy's _favorite_ scholar. They refused to be taught by anyone other than the 'old man', as they so called him. They proved to be quite intelligent in this part of their learning as well, with Luffy, surprisingly, being able to learn things easier than Ace, while Ace got fighting moves down faster than Luffy. Of course, they were both equals when it came to dragon stuff.

They were the pride of the land.

Unfortunately, this would soon come to an abrupt end.

It was a bright and sunny day, with the weather being clear in all four kingdoms, leaving a perfect view of a cloudless sky. The people of the land going about their own business (A/N: imagine how the village in Amazon Lily looked before Luffy caused a stir.) and doing their shopping.

That is, until the loud chime of a large bell echoed throughout the land. They had visitors. And not the good kind.

Within ten seconds, the ships fired cannon balls, mercilessly attacking the island.

Around forty navy battleships had surrounded the island. A buster call of massive proportions had been initiated.

As their homes were being destroyed, everyone was panicking and screaming, running about and trying to get to safety, not realizing that it is in vein.

The fire and Ice kings gathered their sons and wives to try and flee. But, one look outside and they saw that there was _no way_ for all of them to escape.

Nevertheless, the two families were at the port.

" _We_ may not be able to escape" said the Ice king, a man in his thirty's with black hair and signature ice-blue dragon eyes, to the two children, who were crying, "But we will make _sure_ that the two of you will."

The two kids, now six, were bawling their eyes out, trying to convince their parents to come with them. Only, they just received sad, regretful looks, and that was all it took for Ace and Luffy to realize 'I'm not ever coming back here again.' They traded looks before hugging their parent fiercely and saying their tearful goodbyes and climbing into the boat and rowing as fast as they could, watching as their home of six years burn to the ground. And this all happened on their birthday.

 **Me:*still unconscious***

 **Nami:*hits me on the head* _BONK!_**

 **Me:*sits up and yawns* that was a good nap. *looks around* oh. did they finish the story? *faces the readers* yeah. pretty tragic. which is why Ace and Luffy have yet to stop glaring at me...**

 **Ace & Luffy:*doing said action* **

**Me:*points at them* see! *sighs* I have a feeling that they are going to absolutely murder me in future chapters... *brightens up and stands up* Yep! you heard right! I am no where _near_ torturing them :) I will be torturing Sabo soon too **

**Sabo:*glares at me* Hey!**

 **Me:*ignores him and waves* Bye! and please R &R! I'd like to know what you guys think of this story :)**


	2. enslavement

**Okay, the majority has spoken! I am posting the next Chapter of this story! Now, before any of you yell at me about "posting something that I am not proud of" you are mistaken. I _really_ like this chapter. My beta, WhatifStoryTeller, said that I needed to shorten some scenes -_-' But, *shrugs* the people have spoken. So, just let me know if I should stop with the long scenes and just make them shorter, like she, my beta, said I should. **

**Now then, I will start with my little skit _and_ the chapter.**

 _ *****_ **pokes my head out from around a corner*... *pales* Uh oh... WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *runs for my life from Ace, Sabo, and Luffy and the readers***

 **rest of the straw hats:*just stare*...**

 **Me:*gets beaten up and is now an unrecognizable lump***

 **Chopper:*too afraid for his life to treat me***

 **Me:*magically heals* Yo! so, I know its been a long time, but-... *sees a growing shadow on the ground and pales again, having a growing sense of dread as I slowly look up*... *turns even whiter, if that's possible* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *tries to run out from being underneath the giant whale* NOOOOOOOOOOOO~! *avoids it just in time* *pant* *pant* *huff*...**

 ***turns to the readers, A.K.A you guys, on fire with rage* WHAT THE HELL?! How the HECK did you guys manage to throw a _whale_ at me?! **

**Ace, Sabo, Luffy:*on fire with flames from the very lowest level of Hell accompanied with a glare that would have the devil himself running with is... tail(?) between his legs***

 **Me:*white as wall plaster* *gulps* uh... I can explain**

 **ASL:*lunges at me with murder on mind***

 **Me:*turns whiter, if possible, and runs away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **WARNINGS: slavery, horrible attempt at fluff, rape (T^T I did NOT enjoy doing it... okay, maybe a little *dies a horrible death by ASL*), torture, uh... Long, drawn out explanations, uh... I think that's it.**

It has been a good week since their home was destroyed by the bastard marines. And two days since their actual hell began.

Ace and Luffy had survived five days out in the ocean. They had to rely on what their master and the old man had taught them during the short time they had spent together. They were doing fairly well, catching fish and some other questionable stuff. They hadn't died yet at least, so that was good. That is, until _they_ came.

Who is 'they' you ask? So I tell. Human hunters had found and caught them. The good news, the two brothers put up one hell of a fight. Bad news, it was not enough.

They were transported to Sabaody archipelago. The two brothers were not stupid; they knew what was going to happen. They would be sold as slaves. Luckily, the auctioneer put them together on stage, since they were found together. They were sold to a Celestial Dragon for 800 million bellies (A/N: I don't know if I spelled this right).

They were transported to a very dirty place, where the tenryobito kept his other slaves, and thrown into a random cell.

"A-Ace, w-what are we g-going to d-do now?" Luffy asked.

Ace responded by telling him that they would just have to try and survive the best they could, since _no one_ escaped these kinds of places.

Luffy nodded, and said that he had read books about people being caught by the Hunters, and never being heard from again.

The two of them sighed and sat down and leaned up against the back wall, sulking. After a few minutes the cell door was opened again, and the guard threw in a blond kid, around their age.

The kid sat up and rubbed his head before spotting them.

"oh, hello there." He said

Ace and Luffy blinked comically "hello"

The kid sat up and faced them. He reached his hand in the common handshake manner.

"My names Sabo."

Ace and Luffy returned the handshake

"My names Luffy" then he pointed to Ace "and this is Ace"

"so, how long have the two of been here?" Sabo asked.

Ace answered this time with a shrug. "only a few minutes"

The guards came back, only they were wearing a sadistic smile. They grabbed the boys and put handcuffs on them before dragging them to another room.

This room had a fire place filled with burning coals and what looked like metal sticks sticking out of it. A few more guards came in. Three grabbed a metal stick and pulled it out, revealing it to be a brand.

The remaining three held down the boys when they tried to get away.

The guards just laughed at this and approached them. They pulled up the sleeves of their shirts on their left arms pushed the brand on just below their shoulder.

The three of them emitted a blood curdling scream, which just made the guards laugh at them.

After what seemed like hours, the brand was removed and they all fainted.

After bandaging themselves up and healing for only a day, they were forced to begin working. They had to cook meals for their 'master', clean stuff, and anything else their 'master' could think of. They were also brought with him whenever he went shopping, where he made them carry his bags like pack-mules.

Over the months, the three of them grew close. And after they had been slaves for around four months now. The three of them had become sworn brothers. (a/N: just imagine how it happened in cannon, only without the sake)

The three brothers endured there're life of slavery for the next few years. In that time, they had grown strong, since they had to do heavy labor. However, they learnt that their master liked to punish his slaves through either starvation, or a brutal beating. Over the years, they became used to it.

Ace and Luffy learned that Sabo was a noble, while Sabo learnt about what happened to them, and their powers.

Basically, Ace and Luffy could turn into full dragons, but for only a short period of time, around five minutes.

One time, Ace and Luffy were dragged to a room that they had never seen before. Their 'master' forced them to eat one devil fruit each. Two logias, as it were. Ace ate the mero-mero no mi, while Luffy ate the hie-hie no mi. Seeing's how they already had power over fire and ice, they took to their devil fruit naturally. However, this also meant that they had to where sea-stone cuffs whenever they were doing their chores. They didn't have to where them in their cell, seeing as the bars were made of the stuff.

However, When Ace and Luffy turned 12, _it_ happened.

Now, out of the three of them, Luffy was the cutest looking. And since he looked really cute, the Celestial Dragon wanted him. So, when Luffy turned 12, he had him brought to a room, where slave girls bathed him and dressed him in very revealing clothes. Of course, the guards were there, keeping watch. After the girls put some jewelry on him, the guards took Luffy to his 'master's' bedroom, where said person was waiting.

Luffy gulped nervously.

"w-what d-did you want me for, m-master" he asked

Said person grinned pervertedly "just lay down on the bed. You'll find out really quick. Hehehehehe"

Luffy's skin crawled at hearing his voice, but he did as requested. His eyes widened. The new position made him realize what his master was going to do to him.

"hehehehehe. Looks like you figured it out. Smart boy."

The world noble pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to pull out his dick and climbed onto the bed. He wasn't as big as other world nobles were, but he was still pretty big. (A/N: not in THAT way, you pervert!)

His guards grabbed Luffy by his arms to keep him from trying to escape. However, Luffy would have stayed put anyway. Master liked to punish the boys for their 'disobedience' by hurting the other brother. The rule was: who ever admitted to disobedience, had to watch as his brothers were beaten. Over the years, the three of them just stopped trying to make escape and murder attempts.

Saint Jalmack, or master, climbed onto the bed and pulled Luffy's gold colored pants off of him, exposing him to the air, and causing him to shiver a little. Then, Jalmack tore his vest off, which was also golden colored.

By this point, Luffy had to admit that now he was getting very nervous. He, nor his brothers, were exposed to this sort of stuff. But, he _did_ know what this man was going to do to him, he just didn't know how bad it was going to hurt. The only thing he could do was prepare himself the best he could.

Unfortunately for him, it just wasn't enough. The bastard did nothing except shoving his cock inside his opening. The pain made his eyes widen, and he couldn't stop the scream from coming out

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

He could do nothing but clench his eyes shut, grind his teeth, and bare it. Every second felt like an eternity. He would grunt in pain whenever 'master' would shove into him especially rough. He tried to ignore, but the painful grip and his hips, combined with 'master' whispering stuff into his ear like "you're a little whore now" or "you're going to be my little slut for the rest of your life!"

When saint Jalmack finally came inside of him, he whimpered because it made him cum.

The noble pulled out and pulled his pants up and had his new sex slave, A.K.A Luffy, brought back to his cell.

 ** _I am a line! FEAR ME!_**

Ace and Sabo were _very_ worried right now. It had been several hours since the guards came and took Luffy away. They had no idea what was happening to him, but they had a horrible feeling that it was something awful.

After what felt like an eternity, the guards _finally_ brought Luffy back. But, something was wrong. Not only was he dressed differently, but he wasn't standing up. Normally, the three of them, no matter how hurt or exhausted, they would always walk back to their cell unless they lost consciousness. But Luffy wasn't. He didn't look hurt, except for the blood trailing down his legs.

The guards unlocked the door and threw him in. What worried the two was that Luffy cried out when he landed on his back.

"gaahh!"

The guards just laughed and put a jar and a bowl of water with a not-so-clean rag.

"Luffy!" they cried out before running to him.

"Luffy! Are you all right?! What the hell happened to you?!" Ace rushed out

Luffy just groaned in response.

However, when Ace went to lift him up so he could rest his head in Ace's lap, he shouted in pain.

"aaahhhh!"

Ace dropped him out of shock but shook his head and tried again. This time, he got Luffy in his lap while Sabo got the jar, bowl, and rag.

"sorry Luffy. I had to move you so Sabo could treat you" Ace said in an apologetic tone.

Before Luffy could say anything, Sabo spoke.

"hey, Luffy?"

Luffy looked up at him. "yeah?"

"I need to know what happened so I can treat you."

Luffy tensed up and his eyes went really wide. The normally snake-like pupils became a perfect circle.

Ace frowned deeply when he felt Luffy shake like a leaf. He grabbed one of Luffy's hands and gave it a squeeze, which seemed have the desired effect.

"Luffy. You know you can tell us anything. We won't laugh or be disgusted at you. Besides, Sabo needs to know so he can treat you properly" he said in a soothing voice.

Luffy gulped heavily and bit his lip to try and keep himself from crying. He held onto Ace's hand before saying it.

"I g-g-g-got r-r-r-ra-raped" he said in an extremely shaky voice.

Ace's and Sabo's eyes widened and they took in a sharp breath.

' _WHAT?!'_ they thought in unison.

They shaded their eyes and shook in raw fury.

How _dare_ that _bastard_ do something like _that_ to their brother?!

They stopped, however, when Luffy began to shake and sniffle.

They looked down and saw the most heart-breaking scene: Luffy had his eyes shaded, but you could clearly see the tears coming down his face. He was biting his trembling lip to keep himself from crying out loud.

This only added to their fury. Ace and Luffy hadn't cried since they saw their home of six years be destroyed. The fact that he was _crying_ , for the first time in _six years_ , it must have been very bad.

The two shared a look before pulling Luffy in a tight group hugged.

Ace rubbed his back and whispered, loud enough for only them to hear, "it's okay if you want"

Luffy seemed to understand the meaning behind that, for he started to cry and wail.

He cried and said stuff like "it hurt so much" and "he said so many disgusting things"

Ace and Sabo just hugged him tightly and allowed him to cry his heart out. They didn't care if they felt warm tears and snot seep through their shirts, Luffy was more important.

It took quite a while, but finally calmed. He was still laying down in Ace's lap when Sabo sighed heavily.

"can I treat you now?" he asked gently.

Luffy sniffled one last time before nodding.

Sabo smiled before looking at Ace with a look that said 'hold him down if he starts to struggle'

Ace nodded and grabbed Luffy's shoulders and holding them down gently.

Sabo took a deep breath before looking at Luffy seriously.

"Luffy. In order to treat you, I need to take these pants off and feel inside so I know what I'm dealing with. Then I need to use this" he picked up the jar and showed it to him "to cover up whatever I find to help it heal, okay?" before

Luffy nodded with a nervous look on his face.

Ace smiled reassuringly at him.

"don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."

Luffy sighed and braced himself before nodding again, signaling that he was ready.

Sabo got everything ready before grabbing them waistline of Luffy's pants and pulling them off of him. This caused Luffy to stiffen and grab Ace's arms and clenched his arms shut and started grinding his teeth.

Sabo frowned when Luffy tried to cross his legs, so he grabbed them tightly and spread them apart so he could scooch forward so that he was in between Luffy's thighs.

When Sabo did that Luffy whimpered and tried to get away. Ace had to start using more force to try and keep him still.

Sabo had to put his knees on Luffy's thighs in order to make sure he wasn't accidently kicked. He put one hand on Luffy's hip and grabbed the bowl and cloth. He wet the rag and cleaned Luffy's torn entrance as gently as possible, though the elder* still hissed in pain. When that was down he realized that he had to work from the inside out. So, he cleaned his hands a little bit and grabbed Luffy's hip and tightly put some more weight on Luffy's thighs, because Sabo had a feeling that he was _really_ going to struggle during this part, so he wanted to make sure Luffy couldn't move that much

Ace, noticing this, put more weight on Luffy's shoulders, trying to ignore the death grip on his arms.

Sabo, once he knew Luffy couldn't move around too much, put his pointer finger to Luffy's entrance and slowly worked his way inside.

When he felt a finger start going in him, Luffy's eyes widened and he gasped sharply before he completely freaked out.

Ace saw Luffy's eyes widen and he heard the gasp before he felt Luffy begin to really struggle to try and get away. He held Luffy down and talked to him to get him to calm down.

"Luffy! Luffy, calm down! It's okay! It's just Sabo trying to help you out!"

Slowly, Luffy began to calm down and his muscles relaxed.

Sabo smiled at him before looking back down and he worked his middle finger in. Luffy clenched his eyes and teeth and hissed. But, he didn't freak out, which is good. However, when he got used to the feeling and relaxed, Sabo started to move his fingers around to check for damage, which made Luffy panic. The movement was unexpected, so he was able to bolt upright. However, because his back still hurt like a bitch, he cried out and fell back down.

Ace and Sabo growled at this and tightened their hold, all the while making a mental note to kill the bastard that did this.

Luffy groaned and whimpered as he felt the fingers inside of him move around, feeling for all the damage that was done.

When he was done, Sabo pulled his fingers out and growled again.

Ace looked at him. "what's wrong? How bad is it?" he asked with a worried tone.

Sabo spoke with poorly concealed rage. "He's practically _torn_ from the inside out."

Ace could barely contain his shock. Luffy just looked away in shame and clenched his eyes closed.

Ace looked down at Luffy and used his thumbs to rubbed his neck in a soothing manner.

"it's okay, Luffy. You were held down, so there was nothing you could've down."

Sabo nodded. "he's right. But don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time!" he said with a determined smile.

Luffy smiled and nodded.

With that being said, Sabo grabbed the jar and opened it before coating the two fingers he put in Luffy with the clear, sticking goop. Once he deemed them coated enough, he worked his fingers in again, and went in as much as possible, leaning over Luffy even, before moving his fingers around, coating the wounds as much as possible. This made Luffy groan and hiss at first, until Sabo accidently touched 'the spot'.

"nngh!"

Which, of course, made Luffy moan in pleasure. Sabo smiled. Now that he knew where it was, he could press on it and rub the sensitive glands in order to cancel out the pain Luffy was in. He imagined that it was sore, but the gel should ease that.

Sabo took his fingers out and recoated them before putting them back in. This time, he wasn't in as deep, and began coating the wounds in the, uh, area. When he felt like it was time to take them out, he pushed his fingers in further and started to rub Luffy's prostate again, which made Luffy moan, whimper, and shake.

"ngh! Uuuuggghhh! hhhnnnnn!"

He repeated this process several times until all of Luffy's wounds were covered. After putting the gel on the outside of Luffy's entrance, he sighed in relief.

"phew! Okay, we're down with the worst part."

Luffy, flushed and panting, looked at him confused. "huh? What other wounds are there?"

Sabo just sighed before pushed Luffy's legs together and sat on his hips, causing Luffy to groan in pain. Sabo ignored him and scooped up some more gel and put it on the left side of Luffy's neck, which had a good-sized hickey on it from 'the bastard'. Next, he put some gel on Luffy's nipples, which looked highly abused, chest, and stomach, which also had marks.

Sabo got off of him and helped him stand up, which was not easy, and helped him dress in his usual clothes. A worn out gray shirt with gray shorts, and then lay back down on the not-so-comfy ground.

Luffy sighed, glad that he could rest, and fell asleep.

The next time the guards came to take Luffy away, Ace and Sabo tried to get the guards to take them instead. However, it was all in vain. During that year, they had to watch their brother suffer for _two weeks straight_ at the beginning of each month as he was forced to provide pleasure for that _fuckin bastard_. That is, until the day they were _finally_ set _free_.

 ** _I am a line! BEWARE!_**

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were busy scrubbing the floors of the 'prison', as they like to call it, that all the slaves were in. Luffy was having a bit of a hard time, since 'the stupid bastard' had used him the day before. Both of the D brothers had on sea-stone handcuffs since Saint

They were currently half way through when an explosion suddenly happened.

" _ **KABOOOOOMMMM!**_ "

 ***returns* okay. you're all still mad at me, I'd wager... and you have every right. However, I am taking a few _very important_ classes this semester, so I really won't have a significant amount of time to be working on this, and I truly apologize for that. **

**Straw hats and ASL:*sulking***

 **Me: -_-' *perks up* however, I _will_ finish this, even if it's the last thing I do! *eyes ablaze with determination* **

**everyone:*sweatdrops* oi, oi.**

 **Me:*calms down* okay, so, I would _really_ appreciate it if you guys leave a review, letting me know what you think of this story. It will motivate me!**

 **Also, would you guys like it if I had Ace and Luffy have a kid later on? with Luffy the one getting pregnant, of course. but like, _waaaaayyyyyy_ later on? **

**Ace and Luffy:*pales and starts sweating at the thought* Oh no...**

 **Me:*giggles* Oh! I forgot! I found out today that one of my favorite authors, OnePieceDoesExist, has favorited and followed _this_ story, _as well as_ some of my other favorite authors! I AM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**ASL:*punches me on the head* CALM DOWN, DAMN IT!**

 **Me:*unconscious***


	3. Rescued! Meeting the Whitebeard pirates!

**Uhhhhhhh... How's it going? *pales* W-what are you doing?**

 **Readers:*glaring at me with devil eyes***

 ***Pales and runs* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN EXPLAAAAIIIIINNNNNNN~! *dives into mystery cave with a "crazy readers barrier* phew! Now then, I can explain. I was having a _really_ hard time figuring out what to do for this damn Chapter. And evey time I got an idea, I KEPT GETTING INTERRUPTED! Also, I have a professor who's hell bent on making us work as much as possible. We get a shit-ton of homework every. damn. WEEK! IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! I HAVE OTHER CLASSES, YA KNOW! Yeah. taking 13 credit ours SUCKS! However, I know that a _lot_ of other students and people have it rougher than me. Bitching helps me work, that's all I can say.** **OH! I'm also typing out a few new ideas for two stories. And because college is mean, I can only work on them a little at a time. I'll tell you about them at the end of the chapter.**

 **A+S+SH:*rolls eyes* yeah, yeah. tell us about the chapter!**

 **Me:*shrieks* AAAHHH! OKAY, OKAY! Uh, Not a _whole lot_ happens, in my opinion. Uh, very short interactions between them. A short explanation on how Ace and Luffy acted when they got their devil fruit powers. I'm starting to regret not giving Luffy the Gum-Gum fruit... *slaps self* NO! I've been wanting to do a fanfic where Luffy has ice powers, so DEAL WITH IT SELF! *blinks* now I just sound crazy... And, I also noticed a very small spike where authors are making Dragon!ASL stories, or just making Ace and Luffy dragons, or making just Luffy a dragon... good thing no one has stolen my idea... OH! I forgot! **

**I want to thank BlueMoonChoas for letting me use their telepathy thing in 'Scales and Whitebeards'. Really cool story, by the way. *pouts* wish it would get updated soon... It's about Luffy being a dragon, but he still has the Gum-Gum fruit. Luffy's form will be _kind of_ the same, but still really different from Blue's, really hope you don't mind me calling you that, story. And by same, I mean the sleek form, since I don't want to make him really bulky.**

 **Disclaimer:*pouts* no, I don't own One Piece. *sulks***

 **Warning: ooc everyone, since I don't really know how the Whitebeards act. Luffy is definitely different because this is fanfiction an I _can_ do it. Ace and Sabo might be different to. Sabo, because I watch dubbed and have not seen the flashback yet, so NO SPOILERS! even if I already know what they are... And Ace _might_ be different, but I'm not sure.**

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo could describe what happened after the explosion as a big blur.

All they could comprehend was that a blonde haired man, who seemed to have a pineapple for a head, ran up to them, talking. They gave him a look that said they didn't understand what he was saying. He gave some sort of signal and two more people came over, a brunet with a pompadour and a figure who looked like a strange combination between a shark and a human. oh, wait. It was a fishman. Strange… The brunet grabbed Ace, the fishman grabbed Sabo, and the blonde grabbed Luffy. After unlocking their cuffs, the three men ran outside…... Outside... god, it felt so good to have the sun shining on their faces again. It felt even better, knowing that they didn't have to plow fields or anything like that.

However, they had more _pressing_ matters to deal with. Mainly, WHERE THE HELL WERE THESE STRANGERS TAKING THEM?!

The brothers were scared, though they would _never_ admit it out loud. However, exhaustion seems to be catching up now. They passed out, no longer able to keep themselves awake. They just hoped that these people were trust worthy.

The next thing they knew; they were in a room filled with a lot of medical equipment.

Luffy, over the past year, has had very bad experiences with rooms that had anything to do with medicine in them. So, naturally, he ripped out the IV needles and took the oxygen mask off and tried bolting towards the door was about fifteen steps, but pain shot up his spine with each jolt of his foot-steps.

Just when he was about to open the door, he paused.

" _uh oh. I hear someone coming!"_ He thought to himself, a bit panicked. This is just one of a number of times where he was very grateful he had sharper senses than those of a normal human. Of course, they didn't compare to when he was in his full dragon form, but they did a fine job.

He quickly backed up a couple of feet and crouched down on all fours, getting ready to attack whoever came through the door.

At this point, Sabo chose to finally wake up. With a groan, he opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly to clear the blurriness. For some strange reason, he didn't feel like getting up. Which was highly unusual, as each of them trained themselves to be completely lucid as soon as they woke up. This time, though, he was having a hard time getting his mind to function. He violently snapped out of it, though, when he heard a soft, very faint tap.

He bolted up and, quickly, discovered why he was having a hard time waking up. He was in... a bed. An _actual_ bed.

" _What the hell? Why am I in a bed?"_ He looked around and noticed that he was in some type of infirmary. He then remembered what had transpired the day, or so, before.

But, before he could contemplate things any further, he felt his brother tug at his mind in warning. He quickly spotted his older brother, not that he'll admit it, crouched on the floor in an attack position.

Sabo frowned. Through Luffy, he knew that someone was getting close. He looked over at a separate bed and prodded at Ace's mind, only to receive a complete blank.

' _Shit! Now what are we supposed to do?'_ He thought.

Luffy turned towards him.

"get ready!"

Sabo nodded and got up to stand next to him, posed in a stance and ready to fight for his life. They may have been starved quite a few times, but they certainly had plenty of muscle to back them up. They may not of had a choice about getting stronger, but they certainly didn't want to complain.

The door opened, revealing a lady in a white coat with brown hair tied up. She was looking at a clipboard, so they attacked.

Sabo knocked her to the ground, eliciting a startled yelp, and Luffy pinned her down, using his powers to freeze her entire body. They were so quick, she didn't even have time to defend herself.

Luffy didn't feel at all guilty. They needed to escape this place, so he couldn't have anyone alerting whoever else was on this... ship, apparently.

"Lets grabbed Ace and hurry out of this place!" Sabo said. He ran to the bed said brother was in, and hefted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The two then bolted out the door and ran like hell up the hallway. Since they seemed to be on a ship, Luffy tried to use his sharp nose to locate an exit, since he could smell the salty air. Even though he was in a lot of pain from what happened during the week, he ignored it in order to focus on helping with escaping.

It was a good thing they could communicate with each other telepathically so that they could remain as silent as possible.

' _This way!'_ Luffy said and turned left, with Sabo close behind.

' _How much further till we get outside?'_ Sabo asked.

' _Not much further.'_ Was Luffy's vague answer.

After running for about three minutes, they burst through a door, and were blinded momentarily by the light. Their bodies had learned how to quickly adjust to new things, so it only took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the light. What they saw wasn't very good...

' _SHIT!'_ They both thought.

They had jumped out onto the deck of the ship, but a lot of other people were out as well. But, that was only part of the problem. They were out in open sea.

' _well, isn't this just peachy.'_ Sabo thought bitterly. ' _Ace and Luffy can't swim, since they were forced to eat devil fruits. But even then, I don't see any islands near by that we could swim to.'_

Suddenly, a strange looking blonde haired man, who looked vaguely familiar, walked up to them.

"Shouldn't you guys be in the infirmary? The raven haired one you're carrying is still unconscious. You should let Laika check him over, since she IS the head nurse."

Luffy growled out a warning, which made the blonde stop. Luffy then got into a stance and had a vicious smirk on his lips, showing sharp teeth. "I'm afraid this 'Laika' person that you speak of is out of commission. She won't be around for quite some time."

Then, the giant guy who was in a chair stood up with a big frown. "What do you mean, brat?"

Luffy's face didn't change, only now he was lowering his body temperature, which made vapor come off of him, but no ice was forming. "I used my devil fruit ability on her, what else?"

The big guy didn't look very happy about that. "I hope for your sake that you didn't harm her."

This time, Sabo let a giant smirk come onto his lips. "He didn't hurt her, but I would be careful when treating her. Otherwise _you_ could be the ones who kill her."

A short boy, in some type of medieval outfit or something, came up. "Stop with the riddles already! What did you do to our sister?!"

Sabo just snorted at this, clearly unimpressed with the boy. "You are the ones who should've expected something like this to happen. You may have taken us out of _that_ place, but we don't know your intentions. For all we know, you're just gonna use us the same way _he_ did" He sneered.

The big guy, realizing the problem, stepped up. "Calm down, everyone." He said before turning towards the two. "I apologize. We should have known that you wouldn't respond well upon waking. We are the Whitebeard pirates. My name is Edward Newgate, but everyone calls me Whitebeard, except for my nakama. They call me father, and I call them my children. You are on the Moby Dick, my ship. Our only intentions for you three, is that we hope you join."

Luffy tensed at that and bared his teeth, glaring at them. But then, he locked eyes with this "Whitebeard" person. On his island, each dragon had a unique ability, other than what came with their natural element. Ice dragons were able to read a person like an open book. Meaning, they were able to tell if a person was lying, and what their true nature is. With Ace, his special ability was that, the more angry he got, the more powerful his flames were. If Ace let his anger grow, there was a chance his flames would grow hatter than magma.

Anyway, while Luffy was reading Whitebeard, the pineapple head spoke.

"Hey, what are-" But, he was interrupted.

"Shut it, pineapple! Don't interrupt him." Sabo said, glaring at him.

Pineapple just narrowed his eyes. "My name is Marco, yoi. Not _pineapple."_ However, he did as told, and stayed quiet.

After a few more seconds, Luffy broke his gaze. "It's okay, Sabo" he said in a quiet voice as he stopped emitting vapor.

He then turned to them, eyes colder than what one would associate with them. "Let me make one thing clear, I absolutely _refuse_ to allow some _doctor_ to treat me _or_ my brothers" He growled out.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes as he noticed something. ' _It might be better to wait before I ask him about that. I don't want to give them even more of a reason to not trust us.'_

"Fair enough, I suppose. Though, Laika won't be very happy to hear that." He said.

Suddenly, a groan was heard. Luffy, without looking away, prodded at Ace's mind, trying to get him up faster.

Ace finally opened his eyes and was eased onto his feet by Sabo. He looked around, confused.

"Where the hell are we?" He growled out.

Sabo just looked darkly at the people in front of him. "These, my dear brother, are the Whitebeard pirates. They saved us, apparently; so we should be grateful."

' _Did you read them, Lu?'_ Ace asked through their link.

Said person nodded mentally. ' _Yeah.'_

 _'And?'_ He asked, a bit annoyed.

' _There're good. Giant old mustache man isn't lying.'_ He responded.

Almost immediately after, all three brothers dropped their stances, though remained guarded.

The Whitebeard pirates sighed in relief. Marco spoke up, a bit curious.

"I don't see any bandages on you, yoi. I'm guessing you did something to Laika before she could?"

Luffy and Sabo snorted.

"It's not our fault she didn't treat us."

Marco sighed. "Will you tell me what you did to her?"

Luffy just smiled, looking pretty pleased with himself. "I was just making sure she couldn't do anything to my treasure."

Ace smirked, though both he and Sabo had a bit of a blush going on.

"Good. I hate it when somebody touches my treasure without permission."

Sabo nodded in agreement. "That's right."

Whitebeard hummed thoughtfully. ' _I wonder if all three are from that island...'_ He glanced at Ace and Sabo's eyes. ' _I see. so only two of them are the last of those people.'_

Haruta frowned. "Treasure? What treasure?"

Ace answered with a frown. "My brothers, obviously."

Luffy was looking around curiously. "This ship is pretty cool."

Whitebeard smiled. "Gurarararara. Thank you, brat."

Luffy frowned at that. He did not appreciate being called a brat.

"What are you names, brats?" Asked another vaguely familiar face. Only this time it was a... fishman?

Sabo looked at him curiously. "A fishman?" He smiled. "Awesome! I thought I'd never get to see a live one."

Namur, as he was known frowned at that. "You've never seen a fishman alive?"

Sabo shook his head sadly. "No. The ones we've seen were killed by _him_ or his wives." He said bitterly.

Ace blinked. "Huh. Anyway." He turned to everyone. "You wanted our names? Well my name is Portgas D Ace."

Luffy spoke up next. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy" He smiled widely "nice to meet you."

Sabo was last. "I'm Sabo."

A few days after they were made slaves, Ace and Luffy worked together to make up fake last names in order to protect Ace's and Luffy's lineage and true identities. They figured that if the World Government found out that there were survivors from the destroyed island, then they would be hunted down mercilessly. Ace's name was a play on of Porpoise, an animal he likes, and Luffy's last name was chosen because he liked monkey's. Both of them _refused_ to give up their middle initials. Though, it didn't matter since no other known D was from draconic island.

However, that didn't mean that they would ever forget their true names of Pyrus and Ices.

The Whitebeards smiled. They were going to have some interesting new brothers.

 ***sneaks out of hiding spot* Are you satisfied?**

 **Readers:*shakes head***

 ***pouts* damn... well, this is all I can do at the moment. Sorries.**

 **Anyway, the two story ideas that I was talking about are, in fact, rape fics. They are mostly for me when I get them ready to be posted. One is an idea that I have wanted to do for a while now, and the other one is just 'cause. I have no idea why, but I have wanted to read a really good fanfic where Luffy is raped, in detail. I have looked, but they are hard to find. So, I have decided to create two of my own.**

 **When they are posted, I am _not_ going to expect any of you to read them. Like I said, they are mostly for myself. If any of you are interested in reading them, just tell me in a review or PM, and I'll _try_ to get them out sooner. **

**Anywho! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter! favoriting would also be appreciated, but not necessary! I am amazed at how popular this has gotten! We are already at 110 followers I think! That blows my mind! Especially since I've been horrible at updating *cries* Although, I am curious as to the followers are higher than the favorites. *shrugs* oh well!**

 **Until next time, everyone! Bye! *pales* uh oh. *runs away* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **A+S+SH:*chase me* GET BACK HERE!**


	4. can't think of a good title

_**FUCKING HELL WHY IS INSPIRATION SO HARD TO FIND?!... *blinks at you guys* oh, uuuhhhhh... heeheehee sorry XP But, yeah... inspiration is being a bitch right now, so sorry...**_

 _ **Zoro:*sighs in annoyance* Why do you keep posting half-finished crap?**_

 _ **Me:*splutters* That is SO not true! I write until I can't think of anything anymore, or until I am satisfied with the length! Plus, I don't see YOU trying to do this kind of stuff!**_

 _ **Zoro:*snorts* I'm a pirate, so why would I?**_

 _ **Me:*attempts to kick him, but I end up hurting myself* OW!**_

 _ **Zoro:*smirks***_

 _ **Disclaimer: Me no own One Piece! Ace would still be alive and dating Luffy if I did!... *goes off crying***_

After introductions and defrosting Laika, we find Ace and Sabo in the infirmary, pinning Luffy's upper body down on the examination table, with nothing but a hospital gown on. Currently, Laika had her fingers inside of him, inspecting the amount of damage done to the poor boy. Earlier, Luffy's legs gave out on him, and it took Marco, Thatch, and Whitebeard over twenty minutes to convince the protective brother's to let Laika examine him, since they saw blood soaking the boys shorts.

Luffy was laying on the table, clutching Ace's and Sabo's arms and whimpering, trying not to thrash from the amount of pain the doctor was causing. Meaning, he was trying not to kick the crap out of her. Ace and Sabo, meanwhile, were having a very hard time not attacking her as well. The only reason they didn't was because the captain said that Luffy could get an infection and die. So, they were trying to sooth and calm their younger/older brother. Whenever Laika's fingers would brush against his prostate, Luffy would gasp and try to hold back tears, seeing's as the area got abused every time "Master" had his fun, since the sick man _memorized_ exactly where it was.

Finally, Laika sighed and withdrew her fingers, allowing Luffy to slump on the table, gasping for air.

"You must have been through hell, kid. I'm amazed you could get up from what I could feel." Laika said, furious at the celestial dragon for abusing the kid to that extent.

Luffy just turned his head away in shame and embarrassment. "I didn't exactly have a choice."

Sabo closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Master" would abuse all three of them to an equal extent, but he only wanted Luffy as a sex slave. He and Ace were really worried about something, though.

Luffy was a submissive when it came to that stuff. Being a submissive, and a royal, meant his bodies anatomy would change under special circumstances. Since they could always smell females of their own species, these changes were held off. However, their island was completely annihilated, and they were the only survivors. It had been _years_ since they could smell another draconic female. This meant that Luffy's body would adapt and assume that either everyone was dead, or he would be away from potential female mates for years. Plus, he was forced to have sex for long bouts for a year.

They knew one thing for sure: Luffy's body is now built to carry babies. They were _terrified_ at the fact that he could be pregnant with that _bastards_ kid.

Sabo decided to speak up. "Hey, doctor? Can you check to see if he's-"

He was interrupted when a hand smacked over his mouth. He looked at Luffy, with wide eyes. He never interrupted him before.

Luffy looked at him with cold eyes. "I'm not. Trust me."

Laika looked between the brothers and decided it wouldn't be a good idea to ask at the moment. She would wait until they trusted the crew more.

"Please keep him down for this next part" She said as she grabbed a jar that was full of a suspicious green cream kind of stuff. She set it down on the tray by the table and opened up, then changed some gloves and coated three fingers.

"This is an ointment made from herbs that heal open wounds. I need to coat all the wounds inside of you with this stuff" She explained to Luffy.

He groaned pitifully, but nodded anyway. The faster he got better, the faster they could leave.

Laika smiled, thankful that he would let her touch him again, especially after what he's been through. She inserted her fingers, causing Luffy to jerk and let out a small scream, which she ignored.

Ace and Sabo adjusted their hold, since Luffy was squirming, to try and keep him as still as possible.

Luffy moaned out in pain. "Hnnnnnn~."

"Shhh, Shhh~. You're gonna be okay, Lu. It'll be over soon, then we can do whatever you want, okay?" Ace told him in a quiet, gentle voice. He knew Luffy wouldn't tolerate that kind of pain for much longer, so making a promise that sounds good would ensure he didn't lash out.

Luffy let out a whimper, but nodded. Laika took her fingers out, coated them again, and put them back inside, but deeper.

"Aaahhh!" Luffy let out a short scream. He couldn't help it, since that was where his prostate was. He fought against Ace and Sabo's grip for a few seconds before stopping. This mix of pleasure and pain was almost unbearable.

After what felt like an eternity, Laika pulled her fingers out and tossed the used gloves in a bin. "There we go. That should help close all the wounds, but it'll still be a while before you'll be completely healed."

Sabo nodded as he and Ace helped Luffy sit up. Laika left them, saying she needed to talk to Thatch, and Ace gave Luffy his clothes back and helped him get dressed.

"So what are we going to do? Join them?" Luffy asked, once he finished.

Ace snorted. "Yeah right. We need to escape, but how? It's not like you and I can fly out. We never learned how since we were so young when _it_ happened." Ace stated the last part sadly. Their teacher said that they would have to let their wings grow until they were proportionate to their bodies, which he had to have Luffy explain to him what that meant, the damn smartass he was.

Sabo sighed. "Yeah, I know. We need to work on teaching you two."

Luffy decided to speak up. "Yeah, but where? We don't know how big we are now, since we haven't been able to change since we fled our home."

Well, he _does_ have a really good point. Ace's and Luffy's teacher said that dragons were highly prized "possessions" to anyone who was "lucky" enough to have one. If these pirates found out, the two of them would be imprisoned and sold to the highest better. Or, they would keep them for entertainment, having them fight each other, or be forced to carry the pirates and any supplies.

Well, that's what they believed, anyway. However, what they didn't know, was that Whitebeard is currently in a meeting with his commanders, discussing their options on the three of them.

Marco was speaking at the moment. "I feel for those kids, I really do, yoi, but they feel... off. Especially Ace and Luffy, yoi."

Whitebeard was curious now. "What do you mean by "they feel off", son?"

"They feel dangerous. Like we should be very cautious around them. One wrong move and we could be killed. Ace and Luffy don't exactly feel human, either."

Whitebeard frowned. Marco seemed uneasy, it was extremely difficult to get the phoenix to feel like there was an actual _threat_ around his family.

Namur decided to speak up. "They didn't smell very human to me. But, those brats have seen some stuff, no doubt about that."

Thatch now spoke up. "Of course they have! They were _slaves_ for crying out loud! We saw the conditions that they were living in!" He became very animated at this moment. "Laika said that they must have been slaves for a long time, so I doubt they can make it on their own in society. We shouldn't just abandon them, pops." He said with pleading eyes.

Pops (whitebeard) nodded his head. "I agree. However, the choice to stay should be up to them. We'll give them a few days to get adjusted and acquainted, then I'll ask them."

It was at that moment that Laika popped in. "Hey, pops. is it okay if I borrow Thatch? I need to talk to him about the brats."

Marco frowned. "Wouldn't it be best if we all heard it, yoi? That way we can all help them, and learn more."

Laika sighed. She couldn't argue with that. "Alright, I guess. All three have slight malnourishment, so I need Thatch to make something that has a lot of vitamins and minerals. They said that "the damned bastard" gave them more variety of food, but they are still deficient. Luffy could use some extra calcium, since his hips are cracked a bit."

Whitebeard frowned. "Cracked? How did that happen?"

Laika sighed. She knew he wasn't going to let it go, so she had to make up a lie. "He sustained it during a _punishment_. They threw him and he landed awkwardly."

They seemed to believe that answer. Well, at least she felt better knowing she told a half-lie.

They all nodded, accepting that answer.

 _ ***Sulks* Yeah, I know it's super short... T^T I'VE GO NOTHING! Well, next chapter I will have more ideas... just, yeah... this one needed to end so that I can implement my new ideas PROPERLY.**_

 _ **OH! What did you guys think of my YouTube video? If you even found it... Let me know, if you're still here, that is... If you couldn't find it, just let me know and I will post a link that you can copy and paste.**_

 _ **Also, I seriously need to get a job... ugh... life sucks!**_


	5. Links!

**_OKAY! I'm gonna put some links up for both my channel, AND my good friend Ashlielle's channel. Just remove the spaces_**

 **channel /UCLGSM2niy Fa3IiSrVx K5pyA**

 **www. youtube channel /UCctCRdx Lza1rRAyKy9 VMy_w**

 _ **I hope I don't get in trouble for this...**_


	6. This is sad and pathetic

_**Me: *sulking in a depression corner* I am a failure as a human being...**_

 _ **Usopp/Sabo: This travesty of a Chapter shall not be stood for!**_

 _ **Me:*glares with shark teeth* I KNOW THAT! I got sucked into the Septiplier fandom, okay!**_

 _ **Straw Hats + Ace + Sabo:*gasp and look at me with horror* WHAT?! *cries* How could you...**_

 _ **Me: WAAAAHHHHH! It wasn't my fault, I swear! Jack and Mark are just so cute to imagine together!**_

 _ **Everyone:*still crying***_

 _ **Me: T^T guuuuyyyyyyssssss... I'm sorry~!**_

Ace stared at Sabo blankly. He had no _freaking_ clue as to what the blonde was talking about. Something to do with how a bird can fly, and how they might be able to apply that to his and Luffy's Dragon bodies.

"Uh, Sabo? I think you lost him, shishishishi~!" Luffy said playfully, noticing his "twins" blank look.

Sabo sighed in annoyance, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, I figured. I was _hoping_ that you would be able to understand it, and help me dumb it down" He then proceeded to whack Ace on the head with the book he was talking about. _'The Flight Mechanics of a Bird'_ was the title.

"OW!" Ace shouted, and then he got into a wrestling match with the younger male, all while Luffy was laughing his butt off at them. Sabo may not have any special powers or abilities, but he did have unsurpassed skills with weapons. Whether it be a staff or gun, and anything in-between, just give him a minute and he'll be able to use it properly, and after around five minutes, he'll have mastered it. As you would expect from this ability, Sabo was an extremely smart man.

Ace had raw strength, Luffy had speed and agility, and Sabo was the weapons master. They learned all of this through their many attempts to escape. Yeah, not very pleasant memories.

After ten minutes of watching, Luffy finally got his laughter under control. 'shishishi. I know the perfect way to get them to stop...' He thought, with a mischievous grin.

He held up one of his hands and cupped it a little, before a ball of snow started to form. Then with a smile matching the Cheshire Cat, he threw it at them.

 ** _POOF!_**

 _"_ AAAHHHHHHHH! LUFFY!" They both exclaimed, now buried in snow.

"Y-you're g-gonna p-p-pay!" Ace said before melting the powdery substance.

 _ **Me: this is an embarrassment of a chapter, but I thought you guys deserved some content...**_


End file.
